


Clean That Up Later

by justamagicalgirl (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justamagicalgirl
Summary: You take advantage of the desk in Jim's office(same universe as my other Jim x Reader fics!)





	Clean That Up Later

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple anons on tumblr and a request on here to write some Jim smut! This is my attempt at it and I hope you all enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated especially as I step out of my comfort zone with this and try my hand at smut. 
> 
> This is a semi collab with @the-disco-deaky on tumblr, who also writes for Bohemian Rhapsody, and is absolutely incredible!
> 
> XOXO

The knock at his door pulled Jim Beach out of his work and he drags a hand over his face. “Come in.” The pressure of the last week was finally catching up to him and while he wanted nothing more than to take a break he knew that the work had to get done eventually. And he'd rather get it done now so he could relax. 'At what cost though?' he thought to himself, leaning back in his chair. 

The door opened slowly to reveal you standing there with a tray of coffee in your hands. Jim's tired expression faded and melted into a gentle smile. Leave it to you to know that he'd need a break right about now. That seemed to be a talent of yours and one he was grateful for. You glanced up from the tray in your hands and shot him a smile. “I thought I'd drop this off for you. Keep you going until you get home.”

You placed his coffee in front of him, careful of the papers that he'd stacked there, and perched on the end of his desk. Jim turns his chair so he's facing you coffee completely ignored. "Thank you, my love. And not just for the coffee." You quirk an eyebrow at him, head tilted to the side in confusion. "You're the first person I've seen this afternoon who I'm happy to see." Laughter bubbles out of you causing Jim's smile to widen. 

"I should hope so." Your fingers are loosening his tie as you speak a simple gesture that he knows is to force him to relax even if just momentarily. There had been many conversations about how he focused on his job too much. Jokes about that being the reason his hair was gray. But deep down you did worry that he wasn't enjoying the rewards of his job. He worked with Queen for Christ's sake and he here sat with his nose in various documents instead of with the band. "You need to relax.....take a break." Jim closes his eyes with a sigh and nods. He had expected you to get to that at some point and right now he knows he isn't in the right state to argue. You were right. 

But what he hadn't expected were your lips on his jaw as you leaned foward. His eyes remained closed as you trailed kisses along his jaw, running down his neck to his throat. Jim's hands sat dumbly in his lap as he allowed you to continue your affection. 

"Love..." he hummed. You haad shifted off his desk onto his lap. This was innocent enough, wasn't it? His hands were now on your hips holding you close to him as your lips finally found his and began a familiar dance. He knew he'd always be smitten when it came to how you kissed him. Your lips delicately moving together with his in a way that nearly knocked the breath out of him. He could feel your fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt, attempting to get the buttons undone, without breaking the heated kiss. "What are you doing?" He whispered against your lips. His breathe was warm and inviting and you could only grin innocently up at him, "Helping you relax."

"Someone could walk in...." Even as he gave the excuse he realized he didn't care. Your weight was comforting and tempting on his lap and your lips were as sweet as cherry wine. That's what he cared about. About tasting you again. Jim felt your smile against his lips as he attacked them once again, hands running up your back tugging at the fabric of your dress. The follow seconds were a blur as your dress fell onto the floor and you managed to expose his chest and get the zipper of his pants undone. 

He wasn't sure if he'd ever be used to the sight of your naked body before him. In fact he prayed he never did. His fingers ghosted over the flesh of your stomach and then your chest....and then your breasts before settling to rub your nipples giving each of them attention. You couldn't help the shudder that ran down your spine. "So lovely." Jim's voice was deep with lust and the words spoken with pure admiration. A twist and a flick to each breast was paired with his warm mouth encasing one nipples before the other, alternating until you were grinding yourself against his lap desperate for some relief. 

"Jim." His name was a plea on your lips and he felt a rush of pride surge through him that he had you reduced to a mess so quickly. He was half tempted to let you continue your begging, but when he locked eyes with you he lost all resolved and settled for a kiss between your breasts. You ground yourself against him again, this time his own hips lifting his clothed cock to meet your dripping core. 

Jim knew how you felt about his hands-- they were strong, large with thick fingers. He knew what to do with them as he held onto your sides and let his face press further into your breasts, almost moaning to himself as he kissed your sternum, pulling away momentarily to breathe against your skin which left goosebumps rising where he breathed. Jim kept his eyes locked with you, his hands cupping under your armpits and guiding you that way against his clothed cock. You moaned, throwing your head back slightly as he did that. "You know, I don't think I'm going to be relaxed until after this and when my heart rate is down, love." 

You scrunched your nose and laughed at that. While Jim did have a point, you figured that some sort of release would help just as well. Pressing your hips against his rather roughly, Jim fluttered his eyes shut and allowed himself to sink into the idea that you were so wet between your legs because you were attracted to him so feverishly. He gained so much more confidence because of similar moments like this in his work office, in his office at home, in bed, on the couch, and most recently and new to him, in the shower. Letting his hands slide down your back, he cupped your ass cheekily, lifting you up just enough so you were on his desk rather than in his lap. He was careful to not spill the coffee you had placed there and uttered to you in that deep voice that you just loved and adored, "Stay put, don't move."

You felt yourself flush completely, redness hitting your shoulders, cheeks and your chest as Jim snapped your panties and slowly drew them down your legs. His hands touched your ankles before scattering back upwards and heatedly coaxing your legs open. 

"This was supposed to help you relax, baby." You pouted at him cutely before you drew your bottom lip between your legs as he angled his cock near your entrance.

"Oh, it will, no worries." His hot breath scattered across your chest as Jim leaned pushed himself inside of you, keeping intense eye contact as he peeked his tongue out and licked his lips. He stilled inside of you, both of you breathing heavily in excitement and lust. You lift your hips silently urging Jim to fill you fully. He was under your command. 

Jim is a sensual love maker, usually the type to take his time, skilled in knowing just where to touch you to make you shudder and squirm beneath him. But now he moved with a quick purpose as he drove into you. The stress of work and the frustration of not seeing you falling away as your walls clenched aroud him. Your back was scraping deliciously against the top of the desk and you whined at the contact forcing yourself up onto your elbows. You half expected his eyes to be screwed shut but they were open and observing your every moment with desire. Each time your hips snapped into his he bit his bottom lip and growled lowly relishing in the sight of your body arching into him. 

"Jim!" You squeaked his name forgetting where you were momentarily before his hand quickly covered it to muffle the moans you couldn't control. "Sshh." He was leaning over you now, face hovering above yours, completely burying himself inside you with each thrust. His dark eyes dropped to your lips that were parted in pleasure. You were close and you both knew it. 

The office was filled with the sound of skin on skin, ragged breathing, and the occassional muffled moan slipping from your mouth and the sound alone was almost enough to have you toppling over the edge but when paired with Jim's finger now on your clit you didn't stand a chance. Your orgasm hit you hard and fast and your legs quivered around Jim's waist. You gasped into his neck as you wrapped your arm around his neck trying to find something to use to anchor yourself. The sudden warmth around his cock had Jim groaning in your ear and with two more thrusts he spilled into you with a string of mummered curses. 

As your vision cleared the first thing you were aware of was Jim kissing your neck tenderly with his hands rubbing soothing cirlces where he had been grippnig your sides. You wondered if there would be any bruises tomorrow as you sat up slowly. "That was...." Jim started as he tugged you towards the end of the desk to help clean you up, "incredible." He was flushed though you weren't sure if it was from the extreme physical activity or if he was embarassed by the change from his normal attitude in the bedroom. Or a perhaps a combination of both. 

"It really was. Feeling better?" You replied, straightening the dress, and flashed a bright smile at Jim who was busy tucking his shirt back into his trousers. "Very much so."

It wasn't until you turned around that you saw the papers scattered all of the floor. Instantly your face fell and you sheepishly glanced over your shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Jim." Your boyfriend stared at mess on the floor with a look of disapointment and you braced yourself for his frustration. It never came. 

Instead you were surprised to feel him take your hand. "I can clean that up later. Let's go home."


End file.
